keep your enemies closer
by Dezra
Summary: I have given the story back to sandstorm since he wrote itclosing this soon


I'm not going to beat around the bushes so this story may have pacing problems.

* * *

Lloyd groaned again as he lugged a pack with most supplies. 

"Come on Raine, do I have to carry everything?" Lloyd asked.

"You are not carrying everything and this is what you get for calling me boring when you think I'm not around!" Raine said angerly.

Lloyd sighed as he pulled the pack across the sand. He looked around and saw Colette playing around with her angel wings. She started to float above the ground and Genis was so amazed and started hopping trying to catch Colette.

"Where are we going?" Lloyd questioned.

"The Ossa trail to reach Izoold." Answered Raine.

"Do you mean those mountains up ahead?"

"Yes, now let's hurry up I'm wanna get there before midnight." Raine said as she picked up speed. Lloyd worked really hard just trying to stay with the group. After a few hours they walked upon the beginning of the trail.

They walk further into the trail they heard someone yell. "Stop right there!"

They turned there heads to see a women in purple. She continued "Which one of you are the chosen?"

Colette jumped backed into reality and answered "Oh...that's me!"

"The prepare to die!" The women said as she charged Colette. Lloyd still with the pack on his back, he quickly jumped in front of her and as their weapons clashed Colette tryed to help Lloyd but instead tripped causing a lever she fell on to push forward. Lloyd felt the ground under give way as he fell down into the darkness of the pit.

"What happened to Lloyd and why is there a trap there? " Asked Colette

"It's not a trap. It's a hidden maintenance passage for the mountain path" Raine said.

"I really hope Lloyd is okay." Colette says.

"Even assuming his weight to be 50-60kg, and this hole to be 10m deep, and calculating the gravity constant at 9.8, the impact shouldn't have been fatal." Genis calculated "I wonder about that women?" Kratos said from the backround.

"Hopefully Lloyd fell on her!" Genis said happily.

Raine nocticed Kratos walking away and asked "Where are you going?"

Kratos answered. "There may more people trying to kill the chosen so I'm going to scout ahead."

Raine didn't beleive him for a second but she ingored it and let it go. "Okay but we'll catch up pretty soon."

Kratos nodded and continued up the trail and then turned into the bushes. A man with white wings was waiting there.

"What is it, master Kratos." He asked

"There is a Assasin after the chosen. She is in the tunnel under the pass, can you take care of her" Kratos

"We'll send some Desian class to take care of the problem." The angel replied

Kratos began to walk away when he said "There may be a boy in a red coat with her so leave him ALIVE got that?

"Yes sir!" The angel said as he left the ground and flew off. Kratos walked out of the cover of the bushes and saw Colette and the others comming around the bend in the trail. He quickly looked around him and saw a archer hiding behind a tree. He lifted his sword walked towards archer and after a minute Kratos dragged the man to Raine.

" Who's he?" She asked

"He was hiding behind a tree." Kratos calmly said.

"Oh...okay then." Raine said.

* * *

Lloyd awoke suddenly but couldn't see the when his eyes adjusted he saw a women with a piece of paper aimed at his face. He went for his swords but then she said. "Looking for these?" 

Lloyd saw his swords behind her so he sighed thensaid. "What do you want?"

"If the chosen wants her friend back she will have to fight me."

"Okay but do you know where the chosen is going to be?" Lloyd shot back.

"Okay, you little piece of turd! Now when we reach the chosen I will kill you. now get moving." She said very angerly.

They started walking throughthe dark tunnel not knowing which way to go. After hours and hours of walking in circlesand arguingtheywalked into a wooden door.

"Push it down." She ordered. Lloyd shoved really hard when the door fell forward.

"Hello Lloyd again." A voice said. Lloyd's mouth dropped when he saw a blue haired man with a giant golden gun on his arm.

"I was just going to kill that girl but I can you as well."

* * *

It's a little short...ok really short

Review please


End file.
